List of rooms in Metroid Prime
≥This is a list of rooms that appear in Metroid Prime. Frigate Orpheon *Air Lock *Emergency Evacuation Area *Biotech Research Area 1 *Biohazard Containment *Biotech Research Area 2 *Reactor Core *Reactor Core Entrance *Deck Beta Conduit Hall *Exterior Docking Hangar *Deck Alpha Access Hall *Deck Alpha Umbilical Hall *Map Facilty *Connection Elevator to Deck Beta *Deck Beta Security Hall *Deck Beta Transit Hall *Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma *Deck Gamma Monitor Hall *Subventilation Shaft Section A *Subventilation Shaft Section B *Main Ventilation Shaft Section A *Main Ventilation Shaft Section B *Main Ventilation Shaft Section C *Main Ventilation Shaft Section D *Main Ventilation Shaft Section E *Main Ventilation Shaft Section F *Connection Elevator to Deck Alpha *Deck Alpha Mech Shaft Tallon Overworld *Landing Site *Tallon Canyon *Artifact Temple *Gully *Life Grove *Root Cave *Frigate Crash Site *Reactor Core *Great Tree Hall *Life Grove Access *Waterfall Cavern *Canyon Cavern *Arbor Chamber *Great Tree Chamber *Life Grove Tunnel *Biohazard Containment *Overgrown Cavern *Landing Site *Transport Tunnel A *Transport Tunnel B *Hydro Access Tunnel *Cargo Freight Lift *Artifact Chamber *Transport to Chozo Ruins West Chozo Ruins *Main Plaza *Sunchamber *Tower of Light *Burn Dome *Hive Totem *Ruined Shrine *Tower Chamber *Elder Chamber *Ruined Nursery *Ruined Gallery *Ruined Fountain *Training Chamber *Arboretum *Watery Hall *Energy Core *Vault *Furnace *Crossway *Hall of the Elders *Reflecting Pool *Antechamber *Magma Pool *Ruins Entrance *Totem Access *Watery Hall Access *Dynamo *Training Chamber Access *Transport Access North *Transport Access South *Nursery Access *Eyon Tunnel *North Atrium *Ruined Fountain Access *Arboretum Access *Gathering Hall Access *Gathering Hall *East Atrium *Energy Core Access *Energy Core *Burn Dome Access *Dynamo Access *Sunchamber Lobby *Sunchamber Access *Sun Tower *Sun Tower Access *Vault Access *Plaza Access *Tower of Light Access *Crossway Access West *Elder Hall Access *Reflecting Pool Access *Piston Tunnel *West Furnace Access *Transport to Tallon Overworld East *Transport to Tallon Overworld South *Transport to Tallon Overworld North *Transport to Magmoor Caverns North *Crossway Access West *Meditation Fountain *Save Station 1 *Save Station 2 *Save Station 3 Magmoor Caverns *Triclops Pit *Lava Lake *Fiery Shores *Warrior Shrine *Magmoor Workstation *Shore Tunnel *Geothermal Core *Plasma Processing *Burning Trail *Lake Tunnel *Pit Tunnel *Storage Cavern *Monitor Tunnel *Monitor Station *Transport Tunnel A *Transport to Tallon Overworld West *Transport to Chozo Ruins North *Transport to Phendrana Drifts North *Transport to Phendrana Drifts South *Transport to Phazon Mines West *Twin Fires Tunnel *Twin Fires *North Core Tunnel *South Core Tunnel *Save Station Magmoor A *Save Station Magmoor B *Transport Tunnel C *Transport to Chozo Ruins North *Storage Cavern *Transport Tunnel B Phendrana Drifts *Phendrana Shorelines *Gravity Chamber *Ice Ruins East *Ruined Courtyard *Ice Ruins West *Phendrana Canyon *Chapel of Elders *Control Tower *Chozo Ice Temple *Storage Cave *Research Lab Hydra *Observatory *Research Lab Aether *Research Core *Frozen Pike *Hunter Cave *Frost Cave *Phendrana's Edge *Quarantine Cave *Quarantine Monitor *Security Cave *Transport Access *Transport to Magmoor Caverns West *Transport to Magmoor Caverns South *Ice Ruins Access *Plaza Walkway *Ruins Entryway *Temple Entryway *Chapel Tunnel *Save Station A *Save Station B *Save Station C *Save Station D *Canyon Entryway *Courtyard Entryway *Quarantine Access *North Quarantine Tunnel *South Quarantine Tunnel *Transport Access *Specimen Storage *Research Entrance *Map Station *Hydra Lab Entryway *Observatory Access *West Tower Entrance *West Tower *East Tower *Aether Lab Entryway *Research Core Access *Pike Access *Hunter Cave Access *Frost Cave Access *Lake Tunnel *Chamber Access *Upper Edge Tunnel *Lower Edge Tunnel Wookiee123 16:40, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Phazon Mines *Main Quarry *Elite Quarters Access *Elite Quarters *Elite Research *Phazon Mining Tunnel *Ore Processing *Elite Control *Ventilation Shaft *Central Dynamo *Omega Research *Mine Security Station *Fungal Hall A *Fungal Hall B *Metroid Quarantine A *Metroid Quarantine B *Elite Quarters Access *Phazon Processing Center *Quarantine Access A *Quarantine Access B *Elevator Access A *Elevator Access B *Elevator A *Elevator B *Fungal Hall Access *Storage Depot A *Storage Depot B *Research Access *Elite Control Access *Dynamo Access *Waste Disposal *Security Access A *Security Access B *Processing Center Access *Phazon Processing Center *Transport Access *Transport to Magmoor Caverns South *Mine Security Station Impact Crater *Phazon Core *Phazon Infusion Chamber *Subchamber 1 *Subchamber 2 *Subchamber 3 *Subchamber 4 *Crater Entry Point *Crater Tunnel A *Crater Tunnel B *Crater Missile Station Metroid Prime Category:Tallon IV Category:Frigates